Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are solid state light emitting devices formed from semiconductors, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character display elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting, and display devices.
Nowadays, LED light sources are widely applied for illumination, such as in a direct-type backlight module assembly. The direct-type backlight module assembly includes an LED light source and a lens coupled to the LED light source to spread light emitted from the LED light source into a wide angular range.